Shenanigans Episode 045
Plot *Jazz Music in Shenanigans. The bar is full of drunken nobles. *A halfling pickpocks the crowd and heads out. Out in the street, Melissa commands 'repent'. The thief stops to pray. Bork stabs him to death. The thief was carrying a platinum key with a red circle on it and a leather jackets. Bork puts on the jacket. *The two returns to Shenanigans, but Bork is mistaken by the drunken nobles for the thief because he is wearing the jacket. The nobles then try to attack, but are so drunk they hurt each-other instead. Desmond defuses the situation. They try to lead them back to the thief's body, but it is gone. *Desmond knew an amazing Kobold who didn't live to see Shenanigans (Location) built. He also tells the story how he defeated a Black Dragon solo in a swamp. *The Sheriff arrives and puts Melissa, Bork and the drunk nobles in the cells. The next morning the nobles are let out, but not Melissa and Bork. *Charging Bork with murder and Melissa with accessory to murder. *The Sheriff tells Bork that in Eridon you have the right to a lawyer, but not in Drekis. *Melissa & Bork take them to the Dungeons, next to the grounds of the Baron Axel's Manor. Melissa for 6 months and Bork for a year. *After an hour, the two escape the dungeons with a Butcher who was arrested for kicking a noble's son for theft. Melissa's weasel good intentions gets the keys. Then uses magic to sneak out. *After hiding in the woods, the group encounter 3 orcs. Bork hides, but the orcs spot Melissa the elf and attack. Melissa uses Command: Flee on one. Bork uses the fled orc's battle axe and kills one. The last orc flees on their own. *That night Bork sneaks back into town and waits for the Sheriff to leave. Then Bork climbs down the chimney into the Sheriff's office. Lets the prisoner out, get his gear back and sets the building on fire. After Bork leaves, several buildings in town catch on fire. *The Berg River is mentioned. *The party head to Bessy's farm, which has a sign with a red circle on it like the platinum key. They discover that Bessy has been sold by Tim & Jim to a conglomerate against their will. *Bork leads Bessy out of the barn Melissa and milks Bessy and takes a drink, but it doesn't taste the same. *Bork finds a trap door in the barn and opens it with the platinum key. *Down the ladder is an alchemy laboratory. It is full of stimulants and Milk. Eventually Melissa finds the one milk sample tastes like classic Bessy's Milk. *Bork throws a lantern at the front of the farmhouse outside, causing the farmers to rush out. Two of them chase after Bork, 2 are trying to put out the fire. *After one of the farmers died, they claim the real Bessy died and they are feeding cows meth to make it taste like Bessy Milk. *Bork & Melissa win the fight and capture 2 of them, but an unknown conspiracy kills them before they can talk. *2962 exp Signifcant NPCs *Desmond - Owner of Shenanigans (Location), olive tan skin, long sideburns, goatee & moustache short black hair, 45 Years Old. *Halfling Thief *Sheriff *Workers at Bessy's Farm *Bessy the Cow Signifcant Locations * Shenanigans (Location) * Bergshire - Sheriff Station, Dungeons, Bessy's Farm Category:Shenanigans Episode